1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to video image processing apparatuses and recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of TV conference system is now distributed, in which a wide range of video image (image area) is captured by a camera including a wide-angle lens, and the displayed video image is generated from the captured video image.
In the method, in response to detecting that an object to be displayed is changed, a display range of the displayed video image is changed so as to include the object in the displayed video image.
The object to be displayed is changed in accordance with a state of the TV conference, regardless of current display range of the displayed video image. In the TV conference system, etc., encoding process is performed using inter-frame prediction. Therefore, when the object to be displayed is changed, the coding process cannot be performed effectively.
In order to solve the above described problem, a method is proposed, in which the inter-frame prediction is stopped, and instead, intra-frame prediction is used to perform the coding process in response to the change of the object to be displayed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-305733). However, in a case where the intra-frame prediction is used to perform the encoding process, transmission efficiency of the video image is degraded.